iUnova
by cameddie
Summary: When Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby end up in Unova, they don't know that a large adventure is just getting started. The selected characters are updated each chapter.
1. Drifted Ashore

**iUnova**

**Rating:**T  
><strong>Fandom(s):<strong>iCarly/Pokémon  
><strong>Shippings:<strong>Sibby, Creddie  
><strong>Summary:<strong>After suffering shipwreck, Carly and Freddie drift ashore separated from Sam and Gibby on a much unknown place.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Although this fanfic is based on Unova, Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are in this fanfic.

**Five years after the events of Pokémon Black and White the Unova region changed. Scientists started to import Pokémon from other regions including Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, making Unova the region with the greatest variety of Pokémon. Now, another five years later, the Pokémon and people live in harmony in the Unova region and Unova flowers like never before.**

**While supervising a top-secret project somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Captain Steven Shay, invites his daughter Carly Shay, along with her friends Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Gibby Gibson to spend the summer on a secret location. Not knowing about the existence of the creatures called Pokémon the gang of four are on their way for the region called Unova.**

**But when approaching Unova per ship, the famous iCarly quartet gets caught in a terrible thunderstorm. With the gang terrorized by the power of nature and with their life hanging on a silken thread, the main target is to reach Unova alive…**

_**Chapter 1: Drifted ashore**_

Dark clouds were gathering and the high waves played with the boat like it was a toy in a bath tub. Desperate, Freddie, Sam, Carly and Gibby helped the crew hosing water out of the ship, but with every bucket of water they threw out of the ship another wave came to make it all undone.

"Guys! Come inside!" the captain called.

"Yes Cap'n!" Gibby answered as he hurried towards the cabin, followed by Sam, Freddie and Carly in that order. Gibby and Sam quickly found shelter in the cabins, before another wave sent Freddie and Carly of balance. They both managed to keep on their feet, by standing still with their feet apart.

"Carly! Freddie! Hurry!" Sam yelled.

Carly and Freddie were a meter separated from each other and Freddie, who was the closest to the cabin, was about five meters separated from it. With heavy steps Freddie tried to fight against wind and rain and slowly approached the cabin.

"Carly! Stay close to me!" Freddie yelled back.

"Okay!" Carly called. Carly walked into the shadow of Freddie. Because of that, Freddie took most of the wind and rain. Sam looked up into the sky and gasped. Suddenly an enormous lightning bolt collapsed in the boat right between Freddie and Carly and the cabin. The impact sent Freddie flying into Carly who got caught into the hurricane. Freddie recovered quickly, stood up, grabbed Carly's wrist. Freddie felt his feet slip over the wet deck.

"Freddie! Let go!" Carly called. Freddie felt the wind pulling Carly into the sky.

"Never!" Freddie yelled. He swung his free hand so he grabbed Carly's elbow. "I won't let go!"

"Freddie!" he heard Sam yell.

"Sam! Shut the door!" Freddie yelled.

"No!" Sam yelled. She wanted to run outside, but the blonde teenager was held back by a strong arm.

"Don't risk it!" Gibby yelled.

"They're my friends!" Sam yelled.

"They're mind too! But there's nothing you can do!"

Sam looked at her friends struggling against the immense power pulling on them. Then she looked at the door. She closed it and for the first time in her life she felt powerless. The next moment she looked through the circular window in the door, her friends were gone.

:::

She sat there watching to the two humans lying in the coarse sand. They were dirty and wet everywhere. She slowly approached the two brunettes to examine them. The one on her left was a brown haired girl and on her right was a darker brown haired boy both around the age of 17. She saw how the hands of the boy were tightly attached to the arm of the girl. She approached the boy and softly poked in his liver. There wasn't a response. The chinchilla Pokémon walked to the boy's face and but her ear close to his mouth. She heard and felt him breathing. Then she checked the girl and found out that she was also alive, but she had difficulties with breathing. The Pokémon walked over to the boy again and started jumping on his stomach until he spit out water from his lungs. The boy coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

"What…" was all the boy could mutter

"Min?" the Pokémon tilted her head a little.

"Where am I?"

"Chino!" the chinchilla cheered in jubilee.

"And who are you?" the boy asked as he looked at the furry creature standing over his head. It was a creature looking like a mouse with a relatively long, furry tail and very large ears. The rat was standing on two feet and was looking at Freddie with large eyes of curiosity. "Must be some kind of rat," he sat up and looked around, until he saw that Carly was attached to his arm. "Carly!" Freddie yelled as he prodded Carly on her side. "Wake up! Carly! Can you hear me? What happened?" he asked to himself.

"Chino! Min!" the animal commented. She rolled up her ears and pitched a very loud scream. Freddie instinctively reached for his ears.

"Wow, you're a loud one," Freddie commented. Then he looked at Carly. "It doesn't seem to work," he said. "Let me try," he tilted Carly's head backwards and checked if it was clean. "M-hm," he murmured. Freddie put his ear close to Carly's nose and mouth and checked her chest if it was heaving. It was not. He pinched Carly's nose, took a deep breath and placed his mouth on hers and breathed in it. He saw that Carly's chest was lifted a little. He let go of Carly's mouth and saw that her chest lowered again. Then he breathed into Carly again and repeated the same routine a couple of times before Carly coughed up an amount of water. Freddie supported Carly's back to make her sit up and patted her back to knock some water out of her. "Are you okay?" Freddie asked concerned.

"-cough - yeah, I'm – cough – okay," Carly said. "Thanks," she said as she approached Freddie and gave him a hug. "You saved me again," she said.

"You would've done the same," Freddie waved it away.

"If I knew first aid," Carly said. Freddie stood up and helped Carly up as well. "Looks like you have a friend," Carly said playfully when she noticed the chinchilla. Freddie looked up and saw that the chinchilla was standing behind him.

"Chino!" the creature spoke.

"Hmm…" Carly said as she ducked before the animal. "I wonder if you have a name,"

"Min, chin!" the Pokémon said. "Minccino!"

"Minccino?" Freddie said.

"Cino!" Minccino cheered.

"Okay, Minccino," Carly spoke. "Can you lead us to a more civilized place?"

"Cino! Min!" Minccino said as she started to run in front of Carly and Freddie. Carly and Freddie tried to follow it, which wasn't easy. Not only because of Minccino's speed, but also because of their wet clothes.

"Wait up, Minccino!" Carly yelled. Minccino, ignoring Carly's pleads to slow down, ran from the beach into a small, yet modern town. Carly and Freddie, wet as drown cats, let the town slips with their eyes. The town was mildly crowded.

"Where are we?" Freddie asked.

"Cin! Cin!" the Minccino said as the little thing started running again. Minccino hopped across the town dodging all the people with great agility. Carly and Freddie barely managed to catch up with the fast creature. Fortunately there wasn't that much traffic and Carly, Freddie and Minccino were able to maneuver themselves across the streets safely. Minccino stopped in front of a neat and shiny building in the middle of the town. "Cino! Cin!" it said and it hopped inside. Freddie and Carly decided to follow the little rat inside.

Carly and Freddie looked around to get a little idea about where they were. The place was spread with bookcases and there were computers everywhere.

'_Must be heaven for Freddie,' _Carly thought with a smirk.

"What is this place?" Freddie asked.

"Looks like some sort of lab," Carly said both to Freddie as to herself.

"It's huge," Freddie said in awe.

"Blitzle, Wild Charge!" the two heard from ahead.

"What's that?" Carly asked. Freddie and Carly advanced through the lab following the way Minccino disappeared in.

"Dustox! Poison Sting! Let's go!" they heard. Carly and Freddie followed the sound advancing through a couple of corridors before the two found the source of the sound. On their right there was a window separating from what looked like some kind of battle field. The ground was light brown and shiny and there were some lines drawn on the floor. Carly and Freddie saw two people one male and one female both in a lab coat and both commanding some kind of animal. The female had an impressive haircut as her hair raised at least twenty centimeters above her head. She was well into her thirties, maybe even forties and had bright brown hair. She was commanding some kind of zebra whose stripes which seemed to resemble lightning bolts. On the other side there was a man, also in a lab coat. He was shorter than the woman and had short, black hair. He wore large, round glasses and was commanding some sort of big moth. The moth had big, green wings with a weird pattern on it. It had a purple body which seemed to be an extension of its head and had two yellow, black dotted eyes and two small, yellow antennae. On the side of the battlefield was Carly and Freddie's new friend. She noticed the two and waved to them and made some sort of 'come hither' gesture. Carly and Freddie shrugged and entered the room by the door next to the window. The female combatant looked up and seemed to startle a little.

"Oh hey," she said. "Who are you?" she seemed very friendly.

"Oh, I'm Freddie," Freddie said. "And this is my friend, Carly. We kinda… washed ashore today. At least I think it was today. Then we found that thing there," he pointed at Minccino, "who brought us here,"

"You mean you got washed ashore here," the woman said.

"That's what he said, professor?" the man on the other side of the battlefield said, while he also approached us. Minccino followed suit.

"I'm so sorry. Truth is there was a shipwreck two days ago. Part of the crew is now saved and is healing in the Castelia City Hospital,"

"Part of the crew?" Carly asked. "Are Sam and Gibby okay?"

"I don't know. There were three survivors: two teenagers and one full grown man. The rest of them drowned,"

"Oh man," Freddie said in shock.

"You know what, I'm going to give you some clothes, hot choco and you are going to tell me about yourself, how does that sound?" Juniper said.

"Sounds great," Carly said with a polite smile.

"Cheren, could you prepare the chocolate, I'm getting some clothes for them,"

"Of course, professor,"


	2. A World Called Pokémon

**Chapter 2: A world called Pokémon**

Professor Juniper sat alone in the modest lounge room deep inside the laboratory as she patiently sipped some coffee from her coffee mug. The room was pretty small, about five by five meters and there was one table shoved with the short side to a wall and surrounded by five wooden chairs. There was a door on each side of the room, except the side where the table was pushed against. The floor was covered by laminate and the walls were painted light blue. Professor Juniper sat on one of the long sides with her eyes on the door which led to the changing rooms. She was waiting for Carly and Freddie to finish trying on their clothes and for Cheren to bring their beverages. She also asked him to inform the Castelia City Hospital (CCH for short) that Carly and Freddie washed ashore in Nuvema Town and that they were healthy and well. He would be back in a couple of minutes. The door to the lounge opened and Freddie showed up in the door opening. He was clothed in a black, short sleeved shirt with a large burgundy colored Poké Ball print on it. Under his shirt he wore a pair of casual jeans with wide ends and a pair of black sneakers. His hair was wet from a recent shower and it was styled in his usual way.

"Hello Professor," he said friendly.

"Hey Freddie," the professor greeted him back. "Cheren is on his way with the cocoa, so it wouldn't be long until he gets here,"

"Oh, let him take his time," Freddie said with a smile. "Carly isn't here yet either." The professor smiled. "By the way, I love the lab. The computers seem very new,"

"Thanks," the professor said. "You're interested in computers,"

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of a geek," Freddie said with a painful smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that," professor Juniper said. "As long as you keep as close to yourself as possible,"

"Hey guys," the two heard suddenly from a small distance. Carly stood there with her hands at her hips. She showed a white tank top with a large, light pink silhouette of an Alomomola on the right side of her stomach. She also wore a matching pink pair of shorts which almost reached her knees. On her feet there was a small pair of white running shoes. Her hair was also wet from the shower.

"Carly, you look great," Freddie said in awe.

"Thanks," Carly giggled.

"Please sit down, Carly," Juniper said calmly "There's a lot to talk about." Carly obliged and decided to sit next to Freddie.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Freddie asked.

"Just wait for Cheren," Juniper said. "He will be here in a moment."

And she was right it didn't take long before Cheren was in the lounge room.

"Hello Cheren," Juniper said. "Please join us,"

"Certainly, Professor," Cheren said, he pulled a chair from under the table, but didn't sit yet. "Please let me introduce myself. I'm Cheren. I'm the professor's assistant and apprentice."

"I'm Carly," Carly said shaking Cheren's extended hand.

"And I'm Freddie," Freddie said, also shaking Cheren's hand.

"Now that we have that covered, let's talk about some serious business. First things first, you washed ashore here, right?" the teenagers nodded at the professor's question. "What was your destination?"

"A secret location," Carly said. "I'm not sure if we can say where,"

"What's your full name?" Cheren jumped in.

"Mine is Fredward Karl Benson," Freddie said.

"Mine is Carly Taylor Shay," Carly said and immediately Cheren gave her a shocked look.

"Are you related to Colonel Steven Shay?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, I'm his daughter, why?" Carly said.

"Well, in case you don't know," Cheren said "you're in Unova. Your father is leading a large operation here,"

"Unova," Freddie repeated Cheren as he rubbed over his chin.

"Unova was our destination," Carly said in defeat.

"Of course it was a secret," professor Juniper said in thought. "We are very cautious to trust people outside of the Pokémon Regions,"

"Pokémon" Freddie said, "I've heard that name before. Isn't that some kind of game Sam is used to play?"

"Yeah, that's right," Carly said. "She lately bought a new one, Pokémon White I guess,"

"So you know what Pokémon are?" Cheren asked.

"Not exactly," Freddie said. "I bet our friend Sam does, but we certainly don't,"

"You want me to tell you more about Pokémon?" Cheren asked.

"Yes, please," Freddie said in all modesty.

"Alright, here's a quick Pokémon 101," Cheren said adjusting his glasses, which made him look more intelligent. "Across the Pokémon Regions there are creatures we refer to as Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short. They are different than ordinary animals in many ways. They have special powers and abilities which are used in battle,"

"Uhm, what's a battle exactly?" Freddie asked.

"A battle is an event where Pokémon measure their powers by _battling _each other. They're using their moves to knock the other Pokémon out,"

"Isn't that really painful and dangerous?" Carly asked.

"Painful? Yes. Dangerous? Sometimes," Cheren said. "But it's more or less a defensive instinct. Even when owned by a trainer it tries to defend the trainer in every way possible,"

"So, you can actually own Pokémon?" Freddie asked.

"That's correct Freddie," Cheren continued. "In the wild you can catch Pokémon by weakening them or sometimes by befriending them, although that rarely happens. They're caught in a device called a Poké Ball. Wait, I'll show you," Cheren unclasped a device from his belt. It had a look of some sort of capsule. A red top and a white bottom were separated from each other by a white line and some sort of light on the front. "This is a Poké Ball." Cheren stood up and stood next to the table. "Come on out, Dustox," Cheren said and then a miracle happened in front of Carly's and Freddie's eyes. The capsule opened and a white blue light presented itself and formed the contours from the moth they saw earlier. "Carly, Freddie, please meet Dustox,"

"But," Freddie said. "Dustox is way bigger than that Poké Ball, how come-"

"To be honest, I don't know," Cheren said. "Only a few people know how Poké Balls work. Even the professor doesn't know." The professor nodded. "Anyway, there are people across the Unova region – and other regions called the Pokémon Regions – called Pokémon Trainers. They catch Pokémon to raise them, to train them and to befriend them. That way they learn about friendship, about limits and about adventure,"

"So, what you did back there," Carly started. "That was some kind of a Pokémon battle?"

"That's correct," Juniper said.

"Hmm… It really looked spectacular," Carly thought aloud. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound from Cheren's wrist. He looked on a device attached to his wrist what looked like some sort of watch. Cheren pushed on a button and the face of a male lab assistant.

"Yes?" Cheren said.

"Cheren?" the man said. "A request for a video chat,"

"Send it through," Cheren replied. The lab assistant shut down the transmission and a new one came in. There was a female hospital employee covering the screen on Cheren's device. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Nurse Camille from the CCH," the nurse said. "Am I correct that you have shipwrecked people in Nuvema Town?"

"That's correct," Cheren said. "They're here in the very same room, Nurse Camille,"

"Very good," Nurse Camille said with a smile. "Their friends are here and requested to have a chat with them,"

"For us?" Carly asked. "Is that you Sam?"

"Yes, I'm here," they heard Sam from the device. Cheren unattached the device from his wrist to laid it out over the table. Carly and Freddie were presented a screen displaying the nurse with behind them Sam and Gibby. Freddie and Carly watched at the screen like they were trying to look through the nurse.

"I'll be going now," the nurse said really awkward as she stepped aside. Sam and Gibby were now revealed to Freddie and Carly.

"Sam!" Carly yelled in jubilee.

"Gibby!" Freddie added just as cheerful.

"Hey, Carly. Hey, Fredlumps!" Sam yelled cheerfully through the videophone.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said. "What happened?"

###_FLASHBACK_###

"Mayday! Mayday!" the captain yelled through the microphone. "This is Monte Sophia, can anyone hear us. "We're in the middle of a storm. Any support is welcome!"

The captain was greeted with static coming from the receiver.

"Mayday! Mayday! Does anyone copy?"

The captain looked at the terrified crew members and passengers. Gibby sat in the middle of the boat, trying to keep his seasickness in control, while Sam is yelling at the boatswain.

"Monte Sophia, do you copy?" a male voice emerged from the receiver. "This is Castelia City,"

"Castelia City, this is Monte Sophia. I hear you loud and clear,"

"What's the situation?" the voice said.

"Ehm… I don't know," Sam said sarcastically. "We're in the middle of the storm, with waves making Goliath look like a pathetic toddler. I don't know what the problem is,"

"Save your sarcasm, Sam!" the captain snapped. "We're caught in a storm. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the cause of Zekrom!"

"Zekrom?" Sam asked in herself. She decided to shake it off. This was stupid.

"Monte Sophia, send your coordinates," the man said.

"Aye, aye," the captain said as he pressed a button.

"Coordinates received," the man in Castelia City said. "Help is on its way,"

"About time!" Sam snapped.

"We appreciate the help," the captain answered, ignoring Sam's comments, "Monte Sophia out,"

"We know, captain, Castelia City out,"

Suddenly a crew member stormed into the bridge.

"Sir, there's a breach in the machine chamber," the crew member said. "I wasn't able to fix it,"

"Oh no," Gibby said terrified.

"How fast is it streaming in?" the captain asked.

"It will take approximately twenty minutes to reach the bridge. Five more minutes to fill it,"

"I hope help is in time,"

Fifteen minutes later, help still wasn't there.

"What's taking them so long?" Sam asked in himself.

"The storm must be slowing them down," the captain asked. "There's no need for secrets now," he whispered. Suddenly he ran outside on the deck. "Volbeat, go!" he said while he threw a Poké Ball in the air. Sam's eyes were open wide when she witnessed a very real Poké Ball actually work. The Poké Ball opened and a firefly like Pokémon escaped from the capsule and presented itself. The border between fantasy and reality immediately disappeared. "Volbeat, use Tail Glow!"

"Beat! Beeeee!" Volbeat said as its tail start glowing.

"Volbeat, if you see any help, show them where we are,"

"Be, Bee!" Volbeat said, its tail still glowing.

"Captain!" It was Gibby. "The water got to the bridge,"

"Okay, stay calm. Let all crew members draw the water through the portholes!" the captain yelled.

"What about you, sir?" Gibby yelled. "You should get inside!"

"Just tell them! I'll be back soon!"

"Aye, aye, captain," Gibby said as he ran inside again. "People, draw the water through the portholes!"

Upon that commend every crew member and passenger got a tin spout or a bucket to draw the water through the porthole.

"It's no use!" a crew member yelled. "Water's coming in too fast!"

The door flew open, revealing the captain with his Volbeat. "Guys, abandon ship! Help has arrived. Sam! Gibby! You go first!"

"Yes sir!" the two yelled in unison. Sam and Gibby ran outside and saw a helicopter with a rope ladder attached ready for Sam and Gibby to climb on.

"Quick! Grab the ladder!" the captain commanded. Sam grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. Gibby followed suit. It didn't take long before Sam and Gibby were inside the helicopter.

Meanwhile, the captain was helping his crew to get on the rope ladder. Suddenly an enormous wave came over the ship swallowing the boat totally and making it sink. There were still people on it, including the captain.

"Oh no! Captain!" Sam yelled. The wave also hit the lower part of the ladder making some of the men fall into the violent water. They were able to save one crew member. The others were consumed by the vicious sea.

###FLASHBACK###

"Wow, that's pretty heavy," Freddie said slowly.

"So, how are you doing? I mean how bad are you injured?" Carly asked worried.

"Oh, we just had a few checkups and besides Gibby's seasickness and my cold, we're just fine," Sam said.

"Yeah, now I am in tip top shape," Gibby said, proudly showing his average biceps. Carly rolled her eyes.

"By the way Carly," Sam said. "You know what I saw? You remember the captain of our ship? He had a real Pokémon,"

"Yeah, right now, I'm not surprised by anything," Carly said. "I just got showed some Pokémon myself. First there was this grey rat called Minccino-"

"Actually it's a chinchilla Pokémon" Cheren jumped in to sass Carly. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Then there was this moth called Dustox and I also saw an electric zebra-"

"Which is called a Blitzle," Cheren jumped in again.

"Wow, you really are introduced to this world aren't ya?" Sam asked.

"Not as much as you are?" Carly said. "I mean, you already know a lot about Pokémon, don't you?"

"Well, I know two or three things," Sam said.

"You told me you played all parts," Gibby said.

"Gibby!" Sam yelled back.

"Hey Sam, what do you think we should do now?" Carly asked.

"Oh, I know the answer of that," Professor Juniper said.

"Professor Juniper?" Sam asked. "Is that you? I also was you in the games. It's so good to see you,"

"Sam!" Carly, Freddie and Gibby interrupted her. Juniper just gave an amused smile.

"Well, I heard your father will be in Accumula Town tomorrow," Juniper said. "I think that's a good opportunity for us to meet,"

"But how is Sam and Gibby going to get there?" Freddie asked.

"How is that crew member doing?" Juniper asked.

"Not too well," Gibby said. "Why?"

"Naah," Juniper sighed. "Maybe he could drive you, but that's out of question. Maybe…" she trailed off, before breaking the silence again. "A friend of mine lives in Castelia City. Her name is Bianca. Although her driving style is questionable to say the least, she will be able to get you there in time. I'll send you her address and I expect you to be in the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town tomorrow around noon."

"We're on it, Professor," Sam said solemnly.

"Good, see you then," Juniper said. "Goodbye,"


	3. Odd Battle! Gibby vs Munchlax!

**Chapter 3: Odd Battle! Gibby vs. Munchlax!**

After they got released from the hospital, it was a day after they contacted Professor Juniper, Sam and Gibby immediately looked for the address Professor Juniper gave them. Meanwhile, they took a good look of Castelia City.

"It sure is big," Gibby commented.

"No chiz," Sam said. "It's the largest city of Unova," The streets Sam and Gibby walked through were all very modern and clean. On both sides of the street were large billboards, the one more colorful than the other. The lampposts had very modern shapes and colors and made the city look like one large artwork.

Bianca lived in a flat relatively close to the hospital. On their left there was a series of concrete, covered in staircases leading to the first floor of the flat. On their right was a canal covered with a lot of water traffic. Sam and Gibby took the fourth entrance on the left. They climbed up the chairs and looked for the number Professor Juniper told them.

"Here it is," Sam said.

"Can I ring the doorbell?" Gibby asked excited.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Sure." Gibby immediately took his chance and almost dove at the doorbell, but then noticed that the doorbell didn't move when he was pressing on it. "Come on Gib, we don't have all day,"

"The doorbell is stuck," Gibby complained.

"Let me do it," Sam said rolling her eyes as she shoved Gibby away from the doorbell. She forced her palm at the white button and a pathetic zoom was heard from the other side of the door. Some stumbling could be heard from the inside of the house. Suddenly there was a voice from the receiver at the door.

"Come in," a jolly female voice came out. "Pull and push," Sam took the handle of the door, pulled it and pushed it and the door flew open.

"Oh my God," Sam said when she let the room slip across her eyes. The floor of the corridor they were in was covered by loads of clutter. There were jackets spread across the floor. Kitchen utensils were pretty much everywhere. Everything was covered under a thick layer of dust. Sam's house would be a castle to Mrs. Benson comparing to this pile of junk.

"Ah there you are!" The same voice as they heard earlier came from the room ahead. A joyful blonde woman in her early twenties greeted the two teenagers with a joyful smile. She was wearing a blue vest over a white dress, which almost reached her ankles. She wore a yellow barrette. There were also orange tights and two white sneakers. "You must be Sam and Gibby. Professor Juniper told me about you. I know it's a little bit messy here, but don't let it get to you and if you find a toothbrush, it's not mine,"

"Sam," Gibby whispered.

"Yes Gibby,"

"I think this Bianca-chick is kinda odd,"

"No chiz,"

"Please come further," the blonde woman said.

"Shouldn't we be on our way already?" Sam asked.

"On our way where?" Bianca asked.

"To Accumula Town!" Sam snapped.

"Oh," Bianca said and put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking. "I knew. I just forgot,"

"Okay, let's go!" Sam yelled.

"Okay, let's get my keys," Bianca said. "Let's see. Where are they?" she asked, causing Sam to groan loudly.

"Hey Bianca," Gibby said.

"Yes," Bianca said.

"Do you have any French toast?"

"Gibby!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Gibby asked. "I'm just into French toast,"

It took a while for Bianca to find her car keys (it was in her pocket,), but after half an hour Sam, Gibby and Bianca were set to go. Bianca had made Gibby some toast, but he had to eat them outside since they were running out of time. They went outside Bianca's house and the flat so they found themselves on the pavement of the Castelia City streets.

"Let's see where my car is?" Bianca asked.

"Of all people in Unova and Seattle, I have to travel with the two biggest nuts there are," Sam grumped in herself.

"Ah, here it is," Bianca said as she pointed at the car right before her nose. It was a very old and damaged open roofed car. It was painted red, but the paint got scaled off while being used in the past years, or it should be years, but with her experience with Bianca, it wouldn't surprise Sam if she got this car yesterday brand-new.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam groaned.

"Munchlax!" A teal colored Pokémon with a large belly greeted the trio friendly. "Lax! Munch!" it said.

"Hey, look!" Bianca called. "It's Munchlax! How are you doing?"

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bianca said. "Munchlax is a stray Pokémon, who lives in the streets of Castelia City looking for food. We happen to become big buddies during the times. Isn't that right, Munchlax?"

"Lax!" the Pokémon called out.

"Okay, very nice, but we gotta go!" Sam called out, irritation getting the better of her. That instance Munchlax executed a well-timed tackle. Gibby got hit in the stomach and released his toast. Munchlax caught it with its giant mouth and swallowed it in one piece.

"Hey!" Gibby yelled to Munchlax. "That was my toast!"

"Lax!" Munchlax said with a satisfied smile and he let himself fall on his behind, sitting on the pavement.

"Let's go already!" Sam yelled at Bianca and Gibby.

"Okay," Gibby with disappointment and an empty stomach.

Gibby stepped in the back seat, Sam in the passenger seat and Bianca took the steering wheel.

"Okay, people! Let's go!" Bianca called out and she harshly maneuvered the car from its parking spot and drove away with it. Bianca raced across the streets of Castelia City and barely avoided some terrible accidents and they haven't even left Castelia City yet.

"I'm getting sick," Gibby complained.

"Wait, I'll get you a paper back," Bianca's hand moved to the dashboard.

"Keep your hand on the wheel!" Sam exclaimed. Bianca quickly regained control of the wheel and Sam gave Gibby a paper back, just in case. They soon left Castelia and drove on one of the high roads in Unova.

Meanwhile, Carly, Freddie, Cheren and Professor Juniper arrived in Accumula Town. Professor Juniper parked the car close to the Pokémon Center and told the other three to exit the car. They saw Captain Shay waiting for them.

"Ah there you are!" the captain greeted the group.

"Hey dad," Carly said and gave him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart," the captain said. "Hey Freddie, was quite some time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Freddie said. "Nice to see you again,"

"Feeling is totally mutual," Shay said. "And I see you already met Professor Juniper and Cheren. I'm glad to see you in person at last,"

"Likewise, captain," Cheren said as he and the professor shook the captain's hand.

"So, why are you here?" Carly asked.

"To give a speech about our project, but since I heard you would be here, I delayed it immediately," Captain Shay said. "Actually, I'm here to give you an assignment and a gift. Is Sam here as well?"

"Yes, and Gibby too,"

"Hmm… I didn't expect Gibson to come here,"

"Well, he is pretty much part of the iCarly trio- uhm... quartet,"

"I see," Shay said. "I'm afraid; I don't have a gift for him,"

"Where are they actually," Freddie said. "It's already noon. Should we be worried?"

"Actually," Cheren said. "I would be worried if Bianca was here on time." Suddenly they heard squeaking tires not too far away.

"That's Bianca," Juniper said. "No doubt." Suddenly a badly kept car took a wide curve into the street where the Pokémon Center was located at and rambled through the street stopping right behind the car of Professor Juniper. Bianca opened the car door. "Hi guys!" she greeted, before she let Sam and Gibby out of the car.

"Sam!" Carly yelled out and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hey Gib," Freddie said and the two guys shared a bear hug. Then Carly gave Gibby a hug. Freddie looked at Sam suggestively.

"Alright," Sam said rolling her eyes as she walked into Freddie's arms. "But don't think I make a habit of it, okay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Freddie sniffled. "By the way, what's that thing on the roof?"

"The roof?" Sam asked. "We didn't but anything on the-"she interrupted herself as she noticed that the Pokémon they met in Castelia city was lying on the roof.

"It's a Munchlax," Shay said.

"You know about Pokémon?" Carly asked.

"Of course I do, sweetheart," Shay said. "I lived in Unova for five years and my project is focused on Pokémon. I tell you more. Later."

"That's the same Munchlax who stole my French toast!" Gibby fumed.

"He stole your what?" Freddie asked.

"Gibby wanted French toast before going to Accumula Town, but Munchlax ate it," Sam explained.

"What's it doing?" Carly asked.

"It seems to be asleep," Cheren said.

"Hey Munchlax!" Gibby yelled. The Munchlax woke up and rubbed in his eyes.

"Gibby!" Carly hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Munchlax!" Gibby called again. "I challenge you to a battle,"

"You don't have any Pokémon, Gibby," Sam said. "Why am I asking: Are you nuts?"

"I don't have any Pokémon? We'll see about that,"

"Munch, Munchlax!" Munchlax said with its fist balled.

"Guys, you can't just fight on the streets, right?" Freddie asked.

"Not really," Shay said. "Nurse Joy might have a vacant battlefield. Let's say hi to her," the group, now consisting of Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Professor Juniper, Bianca, Cheren, Captain Shay and Munchlax entered the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon Center was almost as clean as the hospital in Castelia City and people and Pokémon were chatting all over the place. They immediately got greeted by Nurse Joy and her Audino. Nurse Joy was a short woman with pink hair and was wearing her hair in two pig tails which were bound into loops. She had a white cap with a red cross on it and was wearing a nurse dress.

"Hello there!" she called out. "Welcome at the Pokémon Center. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, this kid wants to battle this Munchlax," Shay said. "Can I use one of your battlefields?"

"Why, of course," Nurse Joy said. "Follow Audino to battlefield 3, please,"

"Audino!" the Audino said and gave the group a 'come here' gesture and started to follow them through the rooms. It didn't take long before the group entered the battlefield. It was an indoor battlefield, much like the battlefield Professor Juniper and Cheren battled on the other day. Audino closed the door and walked away again.

"Gibson!" Shay called. "You might want to use this," he said and gave Gibby a Poké Ball.

"Thanks captain," he said as he clasped the Poké Ball on his belt.

"Okay, I'll referee then," the captain said, before he walked on the ref spot of the battlefield. "The battle will be between Gibby and this wild Munchlax. Are you both ready?"

"I'm ready,"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax said in a steady stance.

"Okay begin!" the captain yelled.

"Okay, I choose…" Gibby took his shirt off. "…Gibby!" he dashed into the battlefield and took a stance.

"He's going to fight himself?" Carly asked to Sam. "Is that legal?"

"Don't know," Sam said.

"I've never seen this before," Professor Juniper said.

"You've never seen Gibby before either," Sam answered. "I hope for Gibby Normal-types are weak against Psychotic-types,"

"Okay!" Gibby yelled. "Gibby, use Tackle," he dashed into Munchlax, trying to tackle it. Munchlax tried to dodge it, but Gibby managed to hit Munchlax' side. Munchlax didn't seem to be in too much pain, though.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax said as he started to rush into Gibby. It hit Gibby full on and Gibby was knocked back to the ground.

"Wow, that's a powerful attack," Freddie said. "What is it?"

"Seems like a normal Tackle attack to me," Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

Munchlax leapt into air and aimed for Gibby to land on.

"Uh oh, this is getting ugly," Sam said. "One hundred five kilograms of Body Slam coming up,"

Gibby managed to roll away and Munchlax crashed into the ground. Gibby stood up.

"Gibby, use Body Slam!" Gibby exclaimed as he tried to body slam Munchlax. Munchlax, not being a real fast Pokémon was now under Gibby. "Gibby! Try to pin it!" he yelled as he reached to Munchlax hands and in a miraculous way he managed to pin the Normal-type.

"How does Gibby know all those moves?" Carly asked.

"He told me he used to play Pokémon too," Sam said. "I guess he knows what he's doing. Kind of."

Munchlax opened his mouth and gave Gibby a good lick over his face.

"Eww…" Carly yelped. "Gross,"

Gibby was immediately removed from Munchlax' body and tried to clean up his face. This gave Munchlax the chance to tackle Gibby in the belly again. Gibby was knocked back again and was down to the ground. Gibby slowly opened his eyes and saw Munchlax executing a Body Slam attack on him again. Gibby quickly rolled away again, having Munchlax crashing in the ground again. Gibby stood up and noticed Munchlax was panting heavily. "That must be enough," Gibby panted. He reached his Poké Ball on his belt and extended it in his hand. "Poké Ball! Go!" Gibby threw the Poké Ball to Munchlax who was still panting. The Poké Ball opened and consumed Munchlax. The Poké Ball fell to the ground and shook a couple of times, indicating that Munchlax was trying to escape. After a couple of shakes the Poké Ball stopped shaking and the light on its button turned off. "Gotcha!" Gibby said, picking up the Poké Ball. "I captured Munchlax,"

**What would the Shay's present be?**

**What would be his assignment?**

**And what do you think about the pairing Giblax?**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Don George

**Chapter 4: Don George**

After Gibby took a quick shower after a tiring (and odd) battle against Munchlax, which he captured after the battle, he reunited with Carly, Sam, Freddie, Bianca, Cheren, Professor Juniper and Captain Shay in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. They were sitting around two tables they just joined together. Steven Shay paid for the lunch Nurse Joy served and certified the lunch break as started. Freddie kept Munchlax Poké Ball for Gibby while he was away.

"Here you go," Freddie said giving the device to Gibby.

"Thanks bro," Gibby said with a smile.

"Hey, no prob," Freddie smirked. Gibby joined the group and sat between Sam and Freddie.

After finishing lunch Shay broke the non-existent silence. "Good," he said. "As you must know, I'm here to give a lecture, but I postponed it just for the ehrm… four of you. Of course that's because I wanted to see my daughter, but I also think you can help me with something," Shay continued. "As you know, I am part of an operation to bring foreign Pokémon to the Unova Region. My goal is to bring all known breeds of Pokémon into the Unova and I think that the operation is getting to an end, but I need some field research to see how Pokémon act in their habitats and how healthy there are,"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Carly asked.

"Well," the Captain said. "I wanted you to be the researchers,"

"Meehh…" Sam said. "I don't want to write boring reports,"

"Oh," Captain Shay said with a small chuckle. "You don't have to write anything. All you have to do is to carry this device around," Captain Shay held a red, small palmtop in his hand.

"Is that a Pokédex?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is," Captain Shay, "but this one is equipped with a Poké Radar. When you are going around Unova, I get all information about Pokémon around you. He took another palmtop, this time a black one, and turned it on. "Let's see," Captain Shay said, until he suddenly stood up. "Excuse me?" he called around. "Does anyone here have a Girafarig?"

"Yes, sir," a young man stood up.

"Good, do you mind telling me what moves it has?"

"Erhmmm… yes, sure. It knows Double Edge, Stomp, Psybeam and Energy Ball,"

"Thanks, young man," Shay said and showed the black device to the teenagers on his table. They could see a list of different Pokémon. One of them was a Girafarig, with the moves the young man just mentioned.

"That's impressive," Cheren said.

"So, we just walk around passing data through to you?" Freddie asked.

"That's the plan," Steven said sitting in his chair again.

"Ehrm… I don't want to be straight-forward," Carly said, "but you were talking about a gift. Did you mean this Pokédex?"

"Oh, not really," Shay said. "I know just 'walking around' maybe a little boring, so I've got a more interesting gift for you, Sam and Freddie," he stood up again and pulled three Poké Balls out of his left pocket with his left hand. "May I present you…" he said picking up one Poké Ball with his right hand from his left "…Elekid!" he hurled the ball in the air. The Poké Ball opened and an Elekid presented himself. "Elekid is an Electric type,"

"Bibibi" Elekid cried out.

"Duh," Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Shay said, "but as far as I know Carly and Freddie don't know as much about Pokémon as you do, so please cut them some slack, okay?"

"Sorry," Sam said. "But does the lightning bolt on his stomach not say enough?"

"Yes, it kinda does," Freddie said.

"Anyway, the next one is…" Shay said as he threw another Poké Ball in the air, "…Roggenrola! A Rock type"

"Rola!" Roggenrola called out when coming out of the Poké Ball.

"Wow, that's a cool one!" Freddie said as he kneeled down before the Pokémon to pet it. He was immediately sold. "Wow, it's really hard,"

"It sure is," Shay said with a smile. "The last one will be Ralts!"

"Ralts!" it said happily when presented in front of the gang.

"Awww," Carly said petting the Ralts on its head. "This one is so cute,"

"Are you nuts?" Sam asked surprised. "Elekid is obvious the cool one here?"

"Well it seems you three already made a choice," Shay said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Well, these Pokémon are your gifts," Shay said. "I would ask you to choose one, but it seems like you already did. I guess Carly will train Ralts, Sam will start with Elekid and Freddie will take care of Roggenrola,"

"Wait, how about me?" Gibby asked.

"I didn't know you were coming," Shay said a little bit embarrassed, "that's why I gave you Munchlax' Poké Ball, so you can join Carly, Sam and Freddie,"

"Thank you, Capt'n" Gibby said enthusiastically.

"So, do you want to start off with the assignment?" Shay asked.

"I'm in," Freddie said. "If I can keep Roggenrola,"

"Me too," Carly said.

"This is a dream coming true," Sam said. "So if I have to carry a Pokédex along the way, I don't really care,"

"I'll just join them," Gibby said.

"Okay," Shay said. "I'll give each of you a Pokédex and a couple of Poké Balls," Shay said, while handing them their Pokédexes and Poké Balls. Carly got a pink one, Sam's Pokédex was green, Freddie had a red Pokédex and Gibby received a black one. "You just watched how to catch a Pokémon, kind of, so I don't have to teach you that you have to battle a Pokémon to capture it.

"Captain," Juniper said. "I think it's best for Cheren and me to go back to Nuvema Town,"

"Right," Shay said. "How about you, Bianca?"

"I'll be going as well," Bianca said. "If there is anything I can help you guys with, don't doubt, just ask,"

"Okay," Carly said in a friendly tone. Juniper, Cheren and Bianca left the Pokémon Center leaving Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby alone with Captain Shay. Carly, Sam and Freddie had their newly obtained Pokémon close to their feet.

"Now, that you have the basics, it's time for you to meet someone," Shay said.

"Another Pokémon?" Freddie asked.

"No, no, no," Shay chuckled. "It's a man. I'll show you, it's not far,"

The new Pokémon Trainers returned their Pokémon into their Poké Balls and followed Shay outside the building.

Shay was right. It wasn't far at all. In fact it was just a couple of meters separated from the Pokémon Center. It was an imposing building. It was bigger than the modest Pokémon Center and it was standing pretty much in the center of the town.

"Welcome at the Pokémon Battle Club!" Shay said. "Let's go inside," Shay went inside followed by the gang of four, including their Pokémon. "Don George!" he yelled. "Are you there?"

"Sandshrew! Sandstorm!" they heard.

"Axew! Dual Chop!" another voice called. The five people entered the battle hall and saw two – relatively young – trainers drawn into a Pokémon battle. On one side there was a light brown mouse, which just turned into a ball and started spinning. Loose sand came free and a mini-sandstorm was whipped up in the middle of the building. The other Pokémon was a dark green Pokémon with tusks. It was currently trying to get through the large curtain of sand. In the middle was a big man with gray hair and a thick mustache. He wore a red belt around his stomach and held two flags (a red one and a green one) in his two fists. When Axew was very close to Sandshrew, Sandshrew's trainer shouted out for a Fury Swipes attack. Sandshrew immediately stopped the sandstorm and attacked Axew by scratching it furiously.

"And now Brick Break!" Sandshrew's trainer yelled. Sandshrew held his hand in the air, glowing white, and hit Axew hard in the stomach. Axew was send careening backwards and landed a few feet further.

"Axew is unable to battle! Ronald wins,"

"Axew!" the other trainer yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Young man," Don George attracted the attention of the loser of the battle. "I think your Axew needs works on its timing. You can train with one of my assistants. DON EDUARDO!" he yelled from behind him. An assistant, with a Latin appearance and a much slimmer figure, appeared through the door behind Don George.

"Si, Don George?" the assistant said.

"Help Axew and Andrew with Axew's timing. You know what to do,"

"Si, Don George," Andrew, Axew and Don Eduardo disappeared through the door.

"Ah, Steven Shay," Don George finally addressed the Captain. "It's so good to see you in person. Welcome to the Battle Club!"

"Hello, Don George," Steven said looking up to the giant. "Please let me introduce you to my daughter, Carly, and her friends, Sam, Freddie and Gibby,"

"It's a pleasure," Don George said to the teenagers.

"Hi," Freddie said politely, also on behalf of the rest of them.

"They're from America, so they're quite new to Pokémon," Steven said. "I gave Carly, Sam and Freddie a Pokémon and Gibby caught himself a Munchlax. Don't ask how," he whispered the last part.

"Ah, I see," Don George. "There is no introduction to Pokémon like a Pokémon Battle. What would you think about a Pokémon Mini-Tournament?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, two battles for each of you will get you known to what it is to be a Pokémon Trainer," Don George said.

"I think it's a good idea," Carly said.

"I agree," Gibby added. Sam and Freddie agreed to, so Don George entered their names in a panel and produced the battles for the first round: Carly vs. Sam and Freddie vs. Gibby.

"Ladies first," Don George said.

"Wait that's not fair," Carly said. "I don't know anything about Pokémon and Sam is an expert,"

"Don't worry," Sam said. "I'm sure you're a natural. And besides Gibby will be your coach" Don George stood on his spot as a referee, while Steven and Freddie took place on the bench on the side line and Gibby stood next to Carly.

"Okay, this will be a simple one-on-one battle. The first Pokémon to knock out the other wins. Begin!" Don George yelled. Sam nodded.

"Elekid! Go!" Sam yelled as she flung the Poké Ball into the battlefield. It opened and Elekid appeared.

"Okay," Carly said. "What do I do now?"

"You send out a Pokémon like Sam did," Gibby said. "Since you don't have much choice, you should send out Ralts,"

"Right," Carly said. "Ralts, go!" she yelled as she threw the Poké Ball forwards and the Feeling Pokémon appeared.

"Okay, Carly, now check your Pokédex for Ralts' moves," Gibby said.

"Alright," Carly took her Pokédex and scanned Ralts. "What button?"

"I think that one," Gibby pointed.

**_"Bulbasaur, the Seed Po-"_**

"Oops wrong one, that one." Gibby pushed another button.

**_"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémo-"_**

"Not relevant," Gibby said nervously, "That one!" he pushed a triangular button on the right of the button he pushed before.

"_**Ralts moves: Confusion, Double Team, Magical Leaf"**_

"Okay, now try those moves out in this battle," Gibby coached her. Sam too took her Pokédex from her back pocket and scanned Elekid for its moves.

"_**Elekid's moves: Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick"**_

"Okay, you're first, Carly!" Sam yelled.

"Alright, Ralts use Magical Leaf!" Carly yelled. Ralts turned around and nodded at Carly. Carly smiled at this little gesture and Ralts turned back to Elekid and summoned a lot of green, shiny leaves around her and shot it at Elekid.

"Good move, Carly," Gibby said. "Magical Leaf is incredible hard to dodge,"

"Elekid! Thundershock!" Elekid smiled and shot a load of electric energy at the leaves, making them explode in mid-air.

"Wow!" Carly yelled impressed.

"Elekid, use Leer!" Elekid's eyes started to glow and looked at a very wicked way at Ralts. Ralts seemed to be intimidated, exactly what Elekid wanted.

"Now Ralts defense power has been lowered," Gibby told Carly. "You better try to avoid any damage done to Ralts. Double Team is a good way to do so,"

"Right," Carly nodded. "Ralts! Double Team!" Ralts cried a high cry and more Ralts copies are created. "Gibby, what's happening," Carly whispered.

"Ralts is creating copies of herself. Only one is the real one,"

"Elekid, Thundershock." Elekid circled his arms and loosened a Thundershock at Ralts and his copies. Although it didn't hit the real copies, almost all fake ones disappeared.

"Quick, Ralts, Confusion!" Carly yelped, seeing that Ralts is in trouble. Ralts started to send out waves at Elekid, much to his annoyance.

"Elekid! Low Kick!" Elekid started to run at his opponent and executed some kind of sliding tackle, while Ralts didn't stop his Confusion attack on Elekid. The two Pokémon finally collided and both were lying on the ground. Yet one of them was able to stand up…


End file.
